Mirror World Kirby
Character Mirror world Kirby (or shadow Kirby) is the alternate incarnation of the hero of Dreamland, kirby, born from the Dimensional mirror. He takes the responsibility of protecting the airborne country known as the mirror world as well as it's inhabitants Personality Take the carefree childish nature of kirby. Sprinkle it with autism Add a dash of depression and cover it in lethargy and the result is this sarcastic, lazy bundle of edge. Just be careful, upon being summoned he WILL call you bitch AND drink all your pepsi. about the account Made in December and inspired by Magolor says and no context Bandanna Dee, this account was originally made purely for shitposts get but as the account gained popularity and the owner found that the character was easy to project themselves into this account ended up become their main as well as their means of connecting with the rest of the community. About the owner I want to do this and should probably but it's just too personal to bother. Other accounts upon starting on twitter he used a basic account named simply after himself (@puffleEBP) before creating @kirby mirror. Later on he started making "mirror world Kirby says" posts for a while as a set up for a full time says account in Kawasaki says (@kawasakisays). After a while of posting he later ended up burning out his ideas for the account and stopped using it. One account still ongoing is Blessed Wiggler pics (@picswiggler) where he posts pictures of a Wiggler plush in situations that would be cute (or blessed In other words) along with captions from from Wiggler himself (based off the portrayal from Paper Mario Sticker Star). To avoid quick burnout he mostly only posts on Wednesday to match with the marking of Wiggler Wednesday (or Wigger Wednesday as it's more commonly known). During the Parallel Kirby arc an account was made for mirror world Kirby's ghost (so that he didn't have to stay silent or exclusively in characters mainly) which after being revived by @AshleySays8 and going on to "conclude" the arc was transformed into Ghost Kirby says (@spooks_kirb) before being immediately abandoned. Another temporary arc account was boulder Waddle Dee (@boulder_dee) who was made for the Waddle Dee apocalypse event. This account portrayed a boulder turned Waddle Dee by Waddle Dee dressed as Magolor. He went on to meet with his fellow Waddle Dees as well as his father. Sadly after the Waddle Dee effect was reversed he was turned back into a regular boulder and posting was forever stopped on that account. Arcs, events and involvements Mirror World Kirby hasn't had many arcs, instead he has attempted many times to contribute to other people's arcs and events. One such successful endeavour was in No context Bandanna Dee's crown arc in which he along with Whitebr rescued King Dedede from the dark dimension behind the Dimensional mirror. Also notably is his involvement in Pitch's wedding which, while minimal, involved him having trouble with timezones and having to go to to bed just before the presents were given out. Leaving his present on his seat and departing. The next day after trying to reach out to Pitch about the present, to no avail, returned to the scene of the wedding to find the present he left still on the seat as it was left. Only upon arriving at Pitch's house with the present did he hear back from Pitch saying that he had gotten the present and that it was "very nice". After a moment of confusion he was surprised to find out that the present he had was a bomb. And by "find out" I mean it exploded in his face. He has had one arc though. In which he was killed by the other shadow Kirby (referred to as Parallel Kirby) who then took over the account. Later on an account for mirror world Kirby's ghost as well as a group chat for the victims of a mass RP killing by parallel Kirby (in a shameless way to antagonise him and add stakes). After being revived by @AshleySays8 (an alt of Pitch's) and confronting parallel Kirby the arc never truly got a conclusion because personal reasons. But after that everything just went back to normal, the ghost account was turned into @spooks_kirb, the Kirby heaven group would only go on to end up being used for @Kibblebade1 and so far he hasn't engaged in much RP since.